Last one
by JooJo
Summary: Namjoo, Suga, dan Jimin terlibat dalam sebuah masalah yang mengakibatkan kematian...


'anyeong Namjoo! Miss me?' Suga datang dengan riang dan langsung memelukku yang sedang mengobrol dengan Naeun. 'YA! Harus berapa kali aku bilang bahwa aku tak suka dipeluk?' aku marah dan langsung berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Suga 'haha, but I like to hug you. Gimana gak ada aku seminggu di sekolah? Sepi deh pasti' Suga tertawa dengan senyum manisnya itu dan aku memukulnya pelan serta ikut tertawa bersama nya. Iya dia Suga, laki-laki yang sudah mengisi hatiku selama lebih dari setengah tahun. Bagaimana kami bisa kenal? Apabila kamu berharap pertemuan kami akan seperti drama-drama di mana si pemain utama laki-laki menabrak si perempuan di hallway dan membantunya membereskan buku dll, itu tidak terjadi pada kasusku dan Suga. Saat Jimin dan dia sedang bermain di hallway sekolah Jimin menabrakku dan Suga menendang bukuku hingga terkena kepala guru Park yang kebetulan lewat tak jauh dari kami. Akhirnya aku dan Suga dihukum untuk menulis kata 'maaf' hingga papan tulis di kelas kami penuh. Saat itu aku sangat marah dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa terhadap Suga. Keesokan harinya saat aku sedang memeriksa laci mejaku aku mendapatkan ada sebuah coklat dan sebuah post it dengan kata 'maaf' diatasnya. Aku tertegun untuk sejenak dan aku langsung berlari ke arah Suga dan berkata terima kasih untuk coklat dan kata maaf darinya. Sejak dari hari itu aku dan dia menjadi dekat. Dia sering menyanyikan lagu-lagu romantis untukku tapi ia paling sering menyanyikan lagu 'Isn't she lovely'. Ya seperti itulah bagaimana aku dan dia bisa menjadi dekat seperti sekarang.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Suga, Jimin, dan Jin pergi camping bersama dengan klub bola yang mereka masuki bersama. Suga, Jimin, dan Jin sudah bersahabat mulai dari mereka kecil hingga sekarang. Dan hari ini mereka baru pulang dari camping itu, makanya aku sengaja datang lebih pagi untuk bisa melihat senyum Suga yang sudah aku rindukan selama 1 minggu ini 'bagaimana camping nya? Seru?' aku bertanya kepada Suga yang sedang menyiapkan buku pelajaran pertama kami 'ya, seperti itulah aku tak begitu ingat apa yang kukerjakan selama camping tapi yang jelas aku selalu mengingatmu' Suga tertawa dan akupun merinding saat mendengar ucapannya tersebut. Beberapa lama setelah Suga datang Jimin datang dan menghampiri kami. Jimin. Jujur saja dulu aku sempet suka sama Jimin. Dia sangat baik, gentle, ganteng, well he'sa perfect guy to date! Tapi sekarang aku tak dapat berpaling ke dia karena Suga lebih sempurna dari Jimin. 'Hai bro, hai Njo' Jimin member salam dengan gaya American style 'Hai Bro! Gimana kaki lo? Udah sembuh belum?' Suga membalas salam Jimin dengan gaya yang sama. Aku tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Suga dan langsung melihat kaki Jimin yang ternyata di gips dibagian mata kakinya. Aku ingin sekali bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan kaki Jimin tapi aku tak enak karena ada Suga disampingku 'oh ini, udah gpp kok lagian kata dokter cuman terkilir aja kok. Don't worry to much, ya gak Njo?' Aku yang sedang melihat kakinya langsung gugup dan menjawab dengan jawaban bodoh 'Iya gitu deh, hehe' Jimin hanya tertawa dan Suga melihatku dengan tatapan aneh.

TING TONG bell pun berbunyi aku langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka dan menuju bangkuku yang ternyata sudah ada Naeun disitu 'Eh Jo itu kenapa kaki si Jimin?' Naeun bertanya kepadaku dengan nada khawatir 'kata dia sih cuman terkilir aja, kamu kenapa nanya-nanya? Suka ya? Hayooo ngaku' aku mulai mengejek Naeun yang hanya bisa tertawa dan tersenyum sendiri.

Beberapa hari berlalu aku dan Suga masih tetap sweet like a sugar, kekeke. Sekolahku adalah sebuah art school dimana setiap bulannya akan ada agency yang mencari bakat melalui sekolah kami. Dan hari ini salah satu agency ternama datang ke sekolah kami untuk mengadakan audisi. Mereka akan membuat sebuah boy band yang berisikan 7 anggota 'Suga! Kamu harus ikut audisi itu, kamu berbakat terus kamu ganteng lagi aku yakin kamu pasti diterima!' Aku datang menghampiri Suga yang malas-malasan mengikuti audisi nya 'But, I can't Njo. Jin dan Jimin aja gak ikut aku jadi males ikut kalo sendirian' aku yang kesal mendengar alasan Suga akhirnya pergi menemui Jin dan Jimin yang sedang berada di kelas Jin saat itu 'YA! Jin, Jimin kalian berdua harus ikut audisi itu sekarang! Kalian berbakat dan tampan, ajak Suga sekalian tuh. Dia tak mau mengikuti audisinya apabila kalian berdua tak ikut' aku yang datang langsung mengoceh sana sini membuat Jin dan Jimin sedikit ketakutan dan kaget 'Hei Nju calm down, ini kita sedang mengisi formulir pendaftarannya' Jin dengan santai langsung menunjukan kertas yang sedari tadi ia coret-coret. Aku tersentak dan malu seketika akhirnya aku pergi dari kelas mereka untuk memanggil Suga dan memberi tahu apa yang sedang Jin dan Jimin lakukan. 'Suga! Lihat Jin dan Jimin sedang mengisi formulir pendaftarannya, kamu juga harus menulis formulir pendaftaran itu. SEKARANG!' aku memberinya formulir pendaftaran itu dan dengan malas-malasan Suga mengisi formulir itu dan menyerahkannya ke panitia. Akhirnya aku, Suga, Jin, dan Jimin menunggu giliran untuk tampil di gedung theater sekolah kami.

Beberapa saat berlalu peserta mulai memasuki nomor urut ke 31 dan Suga, Jin, Jimin adalah urutan ke 33-34-35. Aku merasa gugup dengan penampilan mereka apakah mereka bisa bagus dan bisa lolos ke tahap selanjutnya. Datang saatnya untuk Suga tampil pertama, aku menyemangatinya dari kejauhan, ia tak tampak gugup sedikitpun 'jadi kamu akan menampilkan apa hari ini?' tanya salah satu juri kepada Suga 'saya akan membawakan sebuah lagu yang berjudul breathless' jawab Suga mantap. Aku terkejut saat ia bilang bahwa ia akan membawakan lagu breathless karena saat ia akan maju ia bilang 'dengarkan lagu yang akan aku nyanyikan, aku mendedikasikan lagu itu untukmu'. Alunan musik mulai berdendang dan Suga mulai bernyanyi dengan lembutnya 'you don't know how very special you are. You leave me breathless, You're everything good in my life. You leave me breathless I still can't believe that you're mine. You just walked out of one of my dreams. So beautiful you're leaving me' aku hanya tertegun dengan lirik lagu yang ia bawakan dan aku berfikir apa yang dia maksud dengan membawakan lagu ini untukku? Saat Suga selesai tampil dilanjutkan dengan Jin. Ia bernyanyi lagu yang berjudul Love Blossom. Setelah selesai Jin bernyanyi akhirnya saatnya Jimin untuk tampil. Aku menunggu Jimin untuk tampil tapi saat ia akan memulainya Suga menarikku untuk keluar dari theater itu 'kita keluar sebentar yuk? Aku lapar' aku ingin mengelak ajakannya tapi mulutku seperti terkunci dan mengikuti ajakannya menuju kantin.

Selama di kantin Suga bercelotah ini itu dan lain-lain. Tapi aku tak tau apa yang dibicarakannya karena pikiranku hanya tertuju kepada penampilan Jimin apakah ia bisa bagus dan tak ada kesalahan sama sekali. Aku rasa Suga menyadari bahwa aku sedang melamun memikirkan Jimin 'kamu kenapa? Sedang memikirkan Jimin ya?' aku terkejut dengan pertanyaannya dan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku menandakan jawaban tidak. Saat aku kembali ke theater ternyata pengumuman siapa yang bisa lanjut ke tahap selanjutnya sudah ditempel. Aku terkejut karena tak ada nama Jimin disana hanya ada nama Jin dan Suga. Suga pun sepertinya terkejut dan langsung menuju meja panitia untuk berbicara kepada ketua panitianya 'kamu tunggu disini ya, aku mau berbicara kepada ketua panitianya' aku hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan kemauannya. 2 jam berlalu, sudah terlalu lama aku menunggunya dan jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam tetapi tak kulihat batang hidung Suga terlihat. Jam 7 lewat 10 menit akhirnya Suga datang dengan senyum manis di pipinya 'apa yang kamu katakana kepada ketua panitia itu?' aku bertanya tetapi Suga hanya tersenyum dan menunjuk papan pengumuman yang ada tak jauh dari kami. Aku pun langsung berjalan menuju papan tersebut yang ternyata baru saja diganti dengan yang baru, alangkah terkejutnya aku saat melihat nama Jimin terpampang disana tetapi tak ada nama Suga 'aku berhutang sesuatu yang besar terhadapnya. Bukan uang melainkan cinta dan kasih sayang' aku bingung dan hanya bisa melongo melihat papan pengumuman tersebut 'paboo!' aku memukulnya sedikit keras sekaligus merasa lega aku tak harus jauh darinya.

Beberapa minggu setelah itu aku mendengar kabar bahwa Jin dan Jimin sudah resmi menjadi bagian dari boy band baru asuhan agency itu. Aku ikut bangga sebagai salah satu teman mereka berdua tapi aku sedih disaat bersamaan karena aku tak dapat melihat Jimin untuk waktu yang cukup lama tetapi aku lega karena ada Suga disampingku. Beberapa hari setelah pengumuman resmi dari agency tersebut mereka melakukan debut pertama dan popularitas Jimin dan Jin bisa dibilang cukup tinggi sekarang. Sebulan setelah mereka debut akhirnya mereka datang ke sekolah dan menemui aku dan Suga 'Hai bro! Apa kabar? How's Japan? Hahaha' Suga bersalaman dengan Jimin dan Jin dengan gaya American style mereka 'Japan was awesome and so do Indonesia! Keke, How's school? Membosankan tidak?' Jimin menjawab pertanyaan Suga 'Math suck and Physics is more suck! Well, gimana dengan fans kalian? Gak ada yang mengikuti sampai sekolah?' Suga bertanya kepada Jin 'ya kami baru saja menyelesaikan masalah dengan sasaeng fans Jimin yang meneror Sulli f(x) karena foto mereka berdua di backstage saat Inkigayo, bisa gila gua sama sasaeng nya Jimin yang udah diluar batas. Untung aja gak ada sasaeng gua yang segila sasaeng nya dia' Jin menunjuk Jimin yang hanya bisa tertawa renyah. Aku tau berita bahwa ada seseorang sasaeng yang tergila-gila terhadap Jimin sampai meneror Sulli yang berfoto bersama dengan Jimin di backstage saat Inkigayo. Sebenarnya Jimin adalah fans dari Sulli jadi menurutku wajar saja apabila seseorang fans berfoto dengan idolanya taqpi ternyata sasaeng ini mengartikannya dengan salah.

TING TONG. Bel pun berbunyi dan Jin pergi dengan tergesa-gesa ke kelasnya. Saat aku kembali ke tempat dudukku aku bingung mengapa Naeun tak pergi ke sekolah beberapa hari ini. Aku mencoba menghubungi ponselnya tapi tak ada jawaban. Tak terasa jam sekolahpun sudah habis, tapi hari ini akumenjadi petugas piket dan harus pulang lebih terlambat dari biasanya. Suga yang biasanya menemaniku sampai aku selesai ternyata tak bisa karena ada latihan bola untuk pertandingan awal bulan nanti. Saat aku sedang membersihkan papan tulis tiba-tiba terdengar suara-suara aneh dari belakang kelas 'KYAAAAAA' aku yang ketakutan lari sekuat tenaga dan tak sengaja menabrak Jimin yang sedang berjalan menuju kelas kami karena bukunya ada yang tertinggal 'ada apa Njo? Kenapa kamu berteriak?' Jimin dengan ketakutan bertanya kepadaku yang terkulai lemas di lantai 'aku… mendengar…. Huaaaaa' aku tak bisa berkata-kata karena ketakutan dan Jimin menjadi semakin panik karena tangisanku semakin menjadi-jadi 'kamu melihat apa?' dengan lembut Jimin bertanya kepadaku yang masih tergeletak di lantai dengan lemasnya 'aku melihat hantu di kelas kita, aku takut Jimin' aku semakin menangis dan Jimin membantuku untuk berdiri 'mari aku temani untuk menuju ke kelas' akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk kembali ke kelas karena tas dan barang-barangku semuanya tertinggal di kelas. Saat berjalan menuju kelas aku takut bukan main tapi Jimin memegang tanganku dan menyuruhku untuk berjalan di belakangnya jadi aku merasa terlindungi. 'Mana Njo hantu yang kamu lihat?' Jimin bertanya saat kami berada di kelas, aku yang takut tak berani masuk ke kelas dan hanya berdiri di luar pintu 'tadi aku mendengar suara aneh dari belakang kelas kita' saat itu Jimin tertawa terbahak-bahak dari dalam kelas dan menyuruhku untuk masuk dan melihat siapa sosok hantu yang aku dengar. Betapa malunya aku saat tau bahwa ternyata hantu yang aku dengar ternyata adalah seekor kucing yang sedang masuk melalui jendela kelas kami 'ini kah yang kamu takutkan Njo? Hahahaha kamu lucu deh' Jimin masih tertawa dan aku hanya bisa menunduk malu 'Yasudah aku akan membantumu membersihkan kelas ini sampai bersih'

Akhirnya Jimin membantuku membersihkan kelas dan ia mulai berceloteh tentang perjalanan yang ia jalani selama menjadi idol baru 'saat kamu menabrakku tadi aku teringat kejadian 9 bulan yang lalu saat aku menabrakmu dan Suga menendang buku yang kamu jatuhkan hingga mengenai kepala pak Park? Haha' Jimin mengajakku berbicara saat aku sedang menyapu lantai 'ya, aku ingat kejadian itu dan keesokan harinya Suga memberikanku coklat dan menaruhnya di laci mejaku dan menempelkan post it dengan tulisan maaf disitu hahaha' aku tertawa mengingat kejadian itu tapi saat aku melihat reaksi Jimin aku bingung mengapa Jimin hanya terdiam dan terlihat kebingungan mendengar ceritaku 'Suga memberikan coklat dengan post it orange di lacimu? Itu bukan dari Suga Njo tapi aku yang menaruhnya di lacimu, apakah Suga memberitahumu bahwa itu darinya?' aku terdiam dan baru mengingat bahwa bukan dia yang memberitahuku bahwa coklat itu darinya melainkan aku yang mendatanginya dan mengucapkan terima kasih 'apakah kamu bercanda? Aku mendapatkan coklat itu darinya, dan apabila ia tau bahwa coklat itu bukan darinya mengapa ia tak memberitahuku bahwa coklat itu darimu? Dan mengapa ia harus membohongiku selama ini?' Aku bertanya kepada Jimin yang kelihatan masih shock saat mendengar ceritaku 'sebelum kejadian itu aku dan Suga sama-sama menyukaimu tapi aku tak habis fikir ia bisa melakukan hal seperti ini terhadapku padahal ia tau bahwa coklat itu dariku dan dia sempat berkata mengapa ia tak melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang aku lakukan' aku terdiam dan begitupun dengan Jimin.

Setelah kelas bersih aku dan Jimin pergi menghampiri Suga yang sedang bermain bola 'Suga bisa aku berbicara sebentar denganmu?' dia kelihatan kebingungan karena ada Jimin disitu. Akhirnya aku membawanya menjauhi lapangan sepak bola dan menceritakan kejadian yang aku alami bersama Jimin saat di kelas, Suga hanya terdiam dan aku bertanya 'jadi semua itu benar? Kamu membohongi aku dan Jimin?' Suga kembali terdiam. Aku yang kesal karena tidak ada jawaban dari Suga akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Suga dan mulai menangis, Jimin yang melihatku menangis kaget dan mendatangi Suga 'Bro, gak gini caranya kalo lo mau deket sama Namjoo' Jimin menepuk pundak Suga dengan pelan dan pergi meninggalkannya untuk mengejarku.

Paginya saat di sekolah aku memakai kacamata karena mataku terlalu bengkak akibat terlalu banyak menangis semalaman. Jimin datang menghampiriku dan memberikanku satu kaleng soda dingin dan ia bilang 'taruh ini di matamu agar tidak terlalu bengkak seperti itu' akupun mengikuti kata Jimin dan mengompres mataku dengan minuman kaleng bersoda yang ia berikan. Hari ini Suga tak datang kesekolah, tapi aku tak khawatir denganya karena kejadian kemarin masih membekas di pikiran dan hatiku. Sakit. Kesal. Merasa dibodohi. Semua menjadi satu. Hari ini Jimin menunjukan dirinya berkali-kali dihadapanku dan menunjukan perhatian lebih terhadapku. Jin yang datang untuk bertanya kemana Suga heran melihat kedekatanku dengan Jimin dan ia pun bertanya dengan Jimin apa yang sedang terjadi antara aku dan Suga. Saat Jimin selesai bercerita tentang kejadian kemarin Jin terlihat shock dan terlihat sedikit kebingungan dengan kejadian yang aku alami. Akhirnya Jin pun mengerti mengapa aku dan Jimin menjadi dekat dan ia tidak keberatan kalau aku menjadi dekat dengan Jimin.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu aku dan Jimin terlihat semakin dekat dan ingin melanjutkan hubungan kami menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sampai saat itu aku belum melihat Suga datang kesekolah lagi. Jin sudah berusaha menghubunginya tetapi tak ada jawaban dan Jin sudah mendatangi rumahnya yang ia temui hanya ibu Suga yang berkata bahwa Suga sedang sakit. Saat mendengar itu aku menjadi khawatir dan ingin menjenguk Suga saat pulang sekolah. Saat aku meminta Jimin untuk menemaiku Jimin tidak bisa karena ia akan melakukan Recording untuk acara Running Man bersama dengan Jin. Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk ke rumah Suga sendirian.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Suga aku melihat ibunya dan berkata akan memanggilkan Suga untuk menemuiku, akhirnya aku menunggu di depan rumahnya. Saat Suga keluar hatiku perih melihat ia semakin kurus dan lusuh 'kamu semakin kurus saja seminggu tak masuk ke sekolah' ia hanya bisa mengangguk dengan lesu nya. Aku melihat tangannya yang semakin kecil, betapa lucunya saat aku merindukan pelukan dari tangan itu, betapa aku rindu senyum riang yang selalu ia hadirkan disaat pagi yang melelahkan, betapa aku rindu suara lembutnya yang membawakan lagu-lagu riang disaat aku sedih. Aku rindu semua tentangnya. Tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa hatiku masih terpaut pada Suga, seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di depanku sekarang. 'Aku rindu kamu Nju, aku rindu semua hal tentang kamu. Aku rindu pelukanmu, aku rindu suaramu, aku rindu Nju' ia menatapku nanar dan mengelus rambutku lembut. Aku hanya terdiam karena akupun merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan. 2 jam aku dan dia hanya terdiam saling tatap melepaskan rasa rindu yang kami pendam masing-masing selama ini. Tik tok tik tok jam yang terus berjalan menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar saat ini 'Suga sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang, sudah sore' aku pamit pulang karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 5 dan Suga mempersilahkan aku untuk pulang.

Tepat di depan pintu Suga memelukku dan memberikanku secarik surat 'bacalah sesampainya kamu di rumah' akhirnya aku pamit dan memasukan surat yang ia berikan ke dalam kantongku. Suga mengantarku sampai depan rumahnya dan ia menungguku di depan rumahnya sampai aku menghilang dari jalan rumahnya. Saat aku sedang berjalan tiba-tiba dari belakang Suga berlari dan memeluku erat. Aku terkejut dengan pelukannya dan berusaha melepaskannya tapi tak bisa. Saat ia mulai melepaskan pelukannya betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat baju piyama putih yang ia pakai berubah menjadi warna merah. Aku terkejut dan panik disaat yang bersamaan. Saat aku melihat sekitar ternyata ada sebuah kertas yang tertulis 'MATI SAJA KAU JALANG, KAU TAK PANTAS UNTUK JIMIN!' Dan aku melihat sesosok wanita berlari menjauh dari kami yang ternyata ia adalah Naeun! Selama ini Naeun adalah sasaeng fans Jimin yang selalu mengikutinya dan membuat keributan disekitarnya. Aku kaget tapi aku tak dapat mengejar Naeun karena aku memangku Suga yang terkapar lemas di pangkuanku 'kamu tak apa-apa kan Njo? Maaf kalau aku memelukmu terlalu keras. Hehehe Saranghae Njo' Saat aku mendengar kata-kata itu aku menetaskan air mata dan berteriak meminta tolong. Ibu dan ayah Suga panik saat melihat anak mereka terkapar berdarah dipangkuanku. Suga langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan mendapatkan operasi karena sum-sum tulang belakangnya terluka parah dan mengenai ginjalnya. Aku hanya bisa menangis sendiri, aku mencoba untuk menghubungi Jimin dan Jin tetapi tak ada jawaban. Beberapa kali aku menelfon Jimin dan Jin akhirnya terangkat oleh manajer nya dan aku segera meno' Saat aku mendengar kata-kata itu aku menetaskan air mata dan berteriak meminta tolong. Ibu dan ayah Suga panik saat melihat anak mereka terkapar berdarah dipangkuanku. Suga langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan mendapatkan operasi karena sum-sum tulang belakangnya terluka parah dan mengenai ginjalnya. Aku hanya bisa menangis sendiri, aku mencoba untuk menghubungi Jimin dan Jin tetapi tak ada jawaban. Beberapa kali aku menelfon Jimin dan Jin akhirnya terangkat oleh manajer nya dan aku segera menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa Suga dan aku. Manajer Jimin terdengar kaget dan langsung memberitahu Jimin dan Jin atas kejadian ini. Saat aku menunggu operasi yang dijalani Suga selesai dan menunggu kedatangan Jimin dan Jin aku menyempatkan diri membaca surat yang ditulis oleh Suga sesaat sebelum kejadian itu. Isinya adalah…..

_Hai Namjoo, miss me? Keke_

_Pertama-tama aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu. Maafkan aku yang telah membohongimu selama ini. Aku akui bahwa bukan aku yang memberikanmu coklat disaat itu. Bukan aku yang memberikan post it maaf saat itu. Maafkan atas semua kesalahanku terhadapmu. Aku tak dapat berkata jujur padamu karena aku takut. Aku takut kamu kecewa. Marah. Kesal. Dan yang paling aku takutkan adalah aku takut kehilangan kamu Njoo. Kamu boleh bilang aku pembohong dan lain-lain. Tapi perlu kamu tahu bahwa selama ini aku mencintaimu tulus dari hatiku, tak ada kebohongan sedikitpun. Kamu tau alasan aku menyerahkan posisi idol ke Jimin saat itu apa? Karena aku ngerasa bersalah udah ngambil kamu dari dia. Kalo aja saat itu aku jujur ke kamu kalo yang ngasih coklat itu Jimin pasti kamu udah pacaran sama dia sekarang. Menurutku kamu lebih berharga daripada menjadi seorang Idol. Maafkan aku kalau selama ini aku belum bisa menjadi yang terbaik buat kamu. Maafkan aku kalau aku sering memelukmu walaupun aku tau bahwa kamu tak menyukai pelukan dariku. Aku sayang kamu Njo dan apabila kamu merasa Jimin pantas untuk menjadi kekasihmu aku ikhlas melepaskanmu untuknya. Saranghae, semoga kamu bahagia bersama Jimin_

_Fr: stupid boy, Suga _

Aku menangis menjadi-jadi saat membaca surat yang diberikan Suga kepadaku. Aku tak tau harus bagaimana di situasi ini. Ternyata yang kusayangi bukanlah Jimin melainkan Suga. Walaupun selama ini aku tak menyadari arti dirinya begitu berarti untukku. Aku hanya bisa berdoa supaya Tuhan mengembalikan Suga kepadaku. 2 jam berlalu, Jimin dan Jin akhirnya datang dan operasi belum juga selesai 'bagaimana ini bisa terjadi Njo?' Jimin menghampiriku dan bertanya pelan karena melihat kondisiku yang lemah saat itu 'aku tak begitu ingat, yang kuingat adalah pelukan Suga yang erat dan tiba-tiba ia tergeletak lemas di jalan. Kejadian itu begitu cepat sehingga aku hanya bisa menangis dan meminta tolong' aku kembali menangis dan Jin mendekatiku sambil berkata 'yang kita bisa lakukan sekarang adalah berdoa supaya operasi ini berjalan lancar dan Suga bisa berkumpul kembali bersama kita. Udah Njoo jangan nangis lagi' Jin yang memang mempunyai sifat paling dewasa duduk disampingku dan mengelus kepalaku. Ia tau bahwa sekarang akulah yang paling rapuh diantara yang lain karena aku ada didekatnya saat kejadian itu. Selama operasi itu aku hanya bisa menangis dan menangis lagi. Aku tau bahwa Jin dan Jimin pasti merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku. Khawatir. Panik. Tak tau harus berbuat apa. Semua menajadi satu saat itu

Sudah 4 jam lebih dari awal operasi berjalan dan akhirnya para dokter keluar dari ruang operasi. Yang kulihat ekspresi muka orang tua Suga tak terlalu baik dan ibunya mulai menangis. Aku takut mendengar apa yang akan dikabari oleh dokter itu. Akhirnya hanya Jin yang menanyakan bagaimana kondisi Suga. Saat Jin kembali mendekat ke arahku, aku melihat ia menangis dan aku tau bahwa itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik 'Suga…. Tak dapat diselamatkan lagi karena tusukan di ginjalnya terlalu dalam dan pendaharannya begitu hebat. Para dokter sudah melakukan yang terbaik' setelah mendengar kata-kata Jin yang kuingat aku jatuh pingsan dan esok nya berada di ruangan rumah sakit dimana aku berharap ada Suga disitu menyanyikan lagu isn't she lovely seperti yang ia sering lakukan dulu. Andaikan itu benar terjadi.

Sudah seminggu sejak kepergian Suga dari dunia ini. Masih kurindukan senyum manisnya. Masih kurindukan pelukan hangatnya. Masih kurindukan celoteh dan tawa darinya. Aku merindukan setiap hal tentangnya. Setelah kejadian itu Naeun ditangkap oleh polisi dengan tuduhan pembunuhan terencana. Jimin dan Jin hengkang dari group mereka karena mereka khawatir akan terjadi hal-hal seperti ini untuk kedua kalinya. Dan aku masih tak percaya bahwa Suga sudah pergi jauh meninggalkanku dan dunia ini. Aku percaya suatu hari nanti aku akan merasakan pelukan Suga lagi. Aku percaya itu…..


End file.
